Common Elves
Common Elves Called "common" if only for their greater proliferation than high elves, these elves are spread across Lodoss and Alecrast. Their populations are in no way as common as humans, however, and usually keep to themselves within their sylvan communities. They have the same roots as the high elves, being spirits of the air and water given flesh by Falis, but when the War of the Gods ended, these elves chose to live in different forests, and never received the benefit of immortality that the high elves have in the Forest of No Return. Instead, common elves live for around a thousand years or more. While the high elves have only seen two or three generations in the thousands of years following the end of the war, the common elves have seen many. Whereas the high elves have almost entirely given up on reproduction, most common elves will one day have children. They take their time finding the one they will spend their lives with, carefully cultivating a relationship over decades, and even centuries, until they are one day rewarded with a child. However, many common elves are content with one child, and the female libido will often decrease afterwards, yet there are many individuals for whom this is not true, and may have several children. 'Physical Appearance' Common elves look quite similar to high elves, though there is more genetic diversity gained over their many generations. They are generally fair skinned with many shades of blonde hair from white to darker blonde. Their eyes are predominately green or blue, but violet can occur as well. However, unique traits like dark hair, or strange eye colors can usually be attributed to distant human, or even dark elf, interbreeding from generations passed. 'Magic' Common elves are of varying power, depending on their age. Like high elves, they have the same reservations on summoning dark and fire spirits. However, the spiritual nature of most common elves is not to the extreme of the high elves. Common elves exist more in the material world, though they do have an air of mysticism. Some individuals may chose to pursue a deeper spiritual connection, but unlike the high elves they also concern themselves with matters of love and reproduction. Common Elf Clans Glassy Woods Elves The elves the Glassy Woods chose to seclude themselves from humans with enchantments layered on their forest. The Glassy Woods are home to an ancient tree, which allows the elves to have a direct connection to Ento and enhance their protective spell over the forest. The common elves share this forest with the centaurs, with whom they have close relations. While the forest itself is secluded, many young elves leave home at least once in their life to get a taste of the world outside. Mirror Forest Elves The Mirror Forest is another forest home to an ancient tree. However, the elves of this forest no longer rely on barriers to protect themselves from humans. It was nearly sixty years ago when the Demon King was released in the duchy of Skard in what is now Moss. The demon's first attacks were upon the dwarven kingdom of Stone and the Mirror Forest. When the Mirror Forest was invaded by demons, it was humans and dwarves that came to their aid. At first, the elves refused their help, but the humans fought for them anyway, which changed the minds of many elves. Many elves were lost in this sudden attack, but the survivors took up arms and joined forces with humans and dwarves to go to war against the demon. In the aftermath of the war, the views of the Mirror Forest elves had changed in regards to other races. The entire experience opened their minds and they concluded that the best way to avoid conflicts with other races was understanding through open contacts. The Mirror Forest began to see many elven and human relationships bloom and a number of half-elves were born as a result. While half-elves suffer prejudice through most of the world, the half-elves of the Mirror Forest suffer far less. The Mirror Forest elves often participate in the Festival of Saint Flaus in a nearby human village that takes place every year. The festival commemorates the Falis warrior priestess Flaus who sacrificed her life to slay the demon. Before that, however, Flaus had passed through the village in the company of six warriors who would become known as the Six Heroes. During their visit, the Demon King attacked the Mirror Forest, and it was Flaus and the Six Heroes who came to the aid of the elves. Footnote: Any elves native to the Mirror Forest must have something about their involvement in the war written into their history. Kanon Forests The forests of Kanon have no ancient tree, but they were home to a clan of common elves. However, during the Marmo invasion, the elves of these forests were nearly eradicated by dark elves. Those that survived escaped to the Mirror Forest and elsewhere across Lodoss. For the most part, the dark elves have been driven out of the forests after the Marmo exodus, and the survivors have returned to their home forest. Alecrastian Forests We have little information about what forests there are in Alecrast, but there are many common elf clans on the continent. Some of these forests may or may not have ancient trees. Culturally, the elves are quite similar to Lodoss's common elves, though for the fact they are the only race of elves native to Alecrast, they are simply "elves", not common elves, there. Other Elven Settlements There are no major clans elsewhere in Lodoss, but there are common elf individuals who can be found all across Lodoss; be they travelers, outcasts, or in love with humans. Of course, just about any race can be found in Raiden. There is a small population of common elves in Raiden, but no distinct clans. Race Relations *'Common Elves to High Elves' High and common elves rarely meet, but a common elf is more likely than any other race to be welcomed with open arms into the Forest of No Return. Common and high elves regard each other as cousins, though common elves may have more mixed feelings about their more mature kin. Some may view the high elves as something to be admired and aspire to, while others would rather be seen as equals, and find high elves even too aloof for their liking. *'Common Elves to Dark Elves' As a general rule, light and dark elves don't get along. There are exceptions, however, for specific individuals who have tried hard to gain acceptance, and for certain societies. For the most part, light and dark elves are hostile to each other. However, there have been a few interracial children between common and dark elves. *'Common Elves to Humans' Most elves regard humans as a brash and immature race, with whom they don't care to involve themselves with. They find human politics move to fast for them to keep up with. Humans are also very destructive and dangerous in the view of most elves, which is another reason they seal themselves off from humans. The Mirror Forest clan, however, is more open to relating to humans after it was the humans who came to their rescue when the Demon King attacked their forest. *'Common Elves to Half-Elves' Most elven cultures are apprehensive about half-elves, or at least the creation of them. Half-elves have a hard life, which isn't helped by teasing from full elf peers and a sense of being ostracized from elven society. In the Mirror Forest, several half-elves have been concieved due to the open relations with humans. These children have a relatively easier life than many other half-elves might, but things are never easy for one born between two worlds. *'Common Elves to Dwarves' It's no secret that elves and dwarves aren't the best of friends. This dates back to their creation. Dwarves were created from the earth, an element which is related to darkness. While dwarves are far from evil, there is still a lot of disdain between these two vastly different races. However, their conflict leads to little more than childish name calling and prideful boasting. Many common elves may have forgotten their reasons for disliking the dwarves, but there is also an issue of highly different aesthetic standards between the two people. Mirror Forest elves are more open toward dwarves than other clans of elves, as they were both heavily involved in the War of the Demon King. *'Common Elves to Grassrunners' Grassrunners are spirits of the air just like elves, and are regarded as distant cousins. Due to the distance between their lands, elves of Lodoss see very little of grassrunners, but they are always excited for the chance to meet one. *'Common Elves to Centaurs' Centaurs are closely related to elves as well, but only the elves of the Glassy Woods are very familiar with them. Centaurs rarely leave their forests, due to humans, so few elves elsewhere have met centaurs unless they've traveled. Both high and common elves respect centaurs as they would their own kind. Centaurs and the elves of the Glassy Woods have very close relations. Category:Basic lodoss Category:Races Category:Elves